Murderous Friendship
by silvi-hc
Summary: Something bad happens and Angel is force to choose between friends and love. [AngelDarla]


**

* * *

Title: Murderous Friendship**

**Author:** **Silvi**

**Fandom:** Ats – Btvs

**Category:** Angst-fluff

**Disclaimers:** All the characters belong to J. Whedon and co

**Pairing:** Angel (us)/Darla

**Rating:** This part strong R for sexual content bordering on NC-17. Please let me know if it's a wrong rating so I can put the proper one and if necessary remove it from this site.

**Warning:** CHARACTER-DEATHS!

**Spoilers:** Mention of things that happened in "The Trial."

**Status:** Wip...

**AN:** This takes place after Epiphany. Forget most of what you saw in the show afterwards. Angel loves Darla here (I mean he spent 150 years with here and apart from Spike and Dru vampires don't seam much of the fidelity kind) and she loves him, enough to try to change her life enough so she can be in his life, meaning she gave up hunting and killing innocent people because she knew that it would hurt her "Darling boy."

She lost him a hundred years ago because she couldn't deal with his soul but she rather have him with his soul then him not at all. She lives with him in the Hyperion. The gang are not too happy with that but this is a point in which Angel will not back down on. The tensions run very high people!

* * *

**Summary:** Something bad happens and Angel is force to choose; the summary sucks (no pun intended) I know but that's all I could come up with. You have a better one? Tell me then...that goes for the title too...

* * *

[ ] Indicates change of POV. [ ¤ ¤ ¤ ] Indicates passing of time. [ ] Indicates Aus thoughts. [] Indicates Angel's thoughts.

& & & & &

Part I. 

Drifting slowly up from the contended sleep Angel opened his eyes and gazed down at the figure in his arms. He was as closed to being in peace then he had been for centuries, the only clouds in his tranquillity were the people currently down stairs in the lobby of the old hotel. They seamed to be nearing a storm. 

Pushing the thoughts of them away before they disrupted his sanctuary Angel gingerly stretched, careful not to wake the woman at his side.

He was still amazed that she had come to him in spite the cost to herself, frankly that's something he would never had thought her able to do. Even his demon had been stunned when the realization had struck and that was way before it dawn on Angel. She had been dead serious - no pun intended - about really trying.

She first had tried to tell him that but it wasn't until he both saw and smelled that she forsaken hunting, telling him that she knew it would do him harm not to mention that the others would kill her, that he finally decided to go with his heart and believe her and from that day she never let him down.

Sure she makes funny faces while she drank from the cup but nevertheless she did it. They even had fun in trying to spike it up with different flavours to see what would make it better, something that Angel was inspired from when Cordelia used to do it what seam like ages ago.

Sometimes Angel had doubts about all this, but the feeling went away every time he looked into those blue eyes of her, though one time he just had to ask her; he remembers that scene from a few weeks ago very well...

_FLASHBACK:_

The Hyperion was quiet in the warm clear night and all the lights were off. The only illumination came from the full moon shining in through the open windows giving everything a silver hue to it.

The French door to the garden were open allowing the heavy fragrance of the jasmine blooms drift in and with the sounds of the living night outside, a soft humming waved its tune.

Tiredly Angel walked down the stairs to the lobby dressed in soft grey sweatpants and a white tank top. His hair was still wet from the shower that he had tried to loosen himself up with; the still rather open hostility by the humans towards his now-turned-grandchild-sire had wearied him down.

Rubbing his face he silently padded across the cold marble floors of the lobby feeling the chill of the stones drift up his naked feet.

Looking around the moonlit lobby he gave a small smile at the almost otherworldly atmosphere it had. This was one of the main reasons why he liked the lights turned off at night when the other weren't there, that and that it soothed his eyes.

He was a creature of the night and whether he liked it or not his eyes were in tune to it as was his body, which is why he instead of trying to sleep was walking around looking for the owner to that sweet voice humming somewhere downstairs.

Since she moved in he had began to accept what he was more fully and no longer tried to suck up to his one time human friends, sure he still worked hard at trying to earn their forgiveness but they weren't the only ones in his mind now. And there were limits to how much he was willing to degrade himself for them.

Closing his eyes he searched the presence of her and locating it a wide smile graced his face, one of those that the other never have seen and probably never would if things continued in the same manners that they have been.

A deep frown appeared on him as he remembered the treatment that they had subjugated Darla earlier today, it was never obvious things but small ones that showed clear of what they thought of her here and it was beginning to grate on him to his core.

The demon in him was burning with murderous rage; _it was his sire dammit and no one gets away with treating her like that! _

He constantly urged Angel to smack them down and Angel did what he could to calm him down and eventually he did, though that had more to do with Darla's, that always seam to be able to sense Angelus agitated state, soothing caresses.

Finally sensing Darla in the kitchen Angel walked over there and leaned on the doorframe silently watching her as she rummaged through the cabinets looking for something, softly humming to a melody which kept tugging on Angel's mind but he could not pinpoint from where he recognized the tune.

Angelus was of no help as he chuckled at soul-boy's attempt in recognizing it, he of course knew but anything that was going to bug Angel was good in his book.

She too had taken off her shoes leaving her feet bare, looking closer he saw that she had painted them a red-tinged colour and sniffing the air he could still smell the acrid odour of the paint proving that she had recently painted them.

She was dressed in a light blue summer dress with thin straps over her shoulder holding the garment in place. Under the table he could see the white leather sandals she bought the other day.

She had her hair tied up in a ponytail high on her head leaving her lovely neck exposed. Tiny pearl earrings adorned her ear-lobs and a simple silver chain with a small medallion hung around her neck resting in the cleft between her breasts.

The medallion was a gift from him, a way for him to show his feelings for her without actually having to say them.

He had a harder time showing them then his demon ever did but his could be excusable considering how bad his past relationship went, slowly though she was making it able for him to come forth much to the annoyance to his demon since he could no longer make fun of him.

Turning his metaphorical back to his demon he continued to watch Darla. He knew the moment she realized he was there. To a human her pause and slightly tense of the muscles would have gone unnoticed due to its swiftness but then again he wasn't one.

Striating herself up she silently closed the doors before her and slowly turned towards him a small smile gracing her lips. Turning her head to the side she lifted a brow in a way that obviously sent the meaning, _what are you doing there for?_

He observed leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed before him. By the relaxed posture she knew that the tension he had held throughout the day had melted away and it pleased her to see the open expression on his face.

It has begun to grate on her to see her boy closing himself up for each passing day due to his – _erk – _suppose friends. _Humans. _Not to her end of days would she ever understand what he saw in them.

With a little push backwards against the doorframe he uncrossed his arms and walked up towards her watching her as her gaze travelled over his body and as always he could feel the fire begin at the pit of his stomach. Without exception she could always ignite the fire in him with just a simple look, sometimes it scared him.

By the widening smile on her face she must know the affect she has on him.

"Hello, love." Her soft voice caressed him.

Standing just inches from her he smiled as he lent down and planted a kiss against her welcoming lips. Even though the fire in the pit of his stomach grew in its intensity there was nothing passionate about the kiss. It was just a simple, loving, tender kiss that yet spoke volumes to the two beings.

Leaning back a little he rested his forehead against her inhaling her sent. It was pure Darla as she had forsaken to put any sort of manufactured perfumes on her knowing how he liked it that way.

Quickly burring his face in the crock of her neck he nibble just at the right spot that made her squeal, he couldn't but chuckle at her ticklish behaviour and only relented when she began to smack him on the chest. Before she could berate him he planted his mouth and kissed her.

Just as she was getting into it he took hold of her shoulder and stepped back even though there was nothing else he wanted to do then take things further, the need to talk to her was greater.

So pushing both his demons demands and his desire to the side he took a deep breath and seriously said, "We need to talk."

One thing was for surten about Darla. She didn't like the look on his face nor the fact that he had actually said that and just when she was getting into the mood too. "What ab-"

"About what happened today. I think- what I mean is-"

Shacking her head she placed a finger against his mouth silencing him a line appearing between her brows.

"What's to talk about?" looking down she placed her hands against his chest smoothing his top and began playing with his silver chain. "There's nothing you should worry about. Everything is alright."

Grabbing her hands he stilled them, nudging her head up he arced his brow.

"That bullshit and we both know it. To the contrary of what they seam to believe I'm not blind, granted I don't have eyes on my back but I saw them."

"Angel, I don't want to cause trouble-"

"The way I see it you're not the one that causing them. I have tried to talk to Cordy-"

"Your seer? Ha, that's a laugh. She doesn't seem to see very well."

"Be that as it may, anyway that's not-"

"It doesn't matter Angel, none of them do."

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

Grabbing hold of her shoulder he turned them around and steered her towards the table and pushed her till she came up against it.

"If you don't want to talk, then fine. This time I'll give you that but there something I want to ask and **_please_** answer me."

"Shoot."

Leaning back she supporting herself against one arm stretched behind her. Passing his hands over his face Angel peered between his fingers glaring at her.

"This is serious, Darla."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I get that. But Angel you've got to relax, there's only us here now."

"Right. You're right as usual."

Pausing he suddenly seamed unsure of himself as he looked around the kitchen seemingly looking for outward courage. She kept her mouth shut knowing that should she say something it would most likely make him clamp up.

She found it strange that it was harder to get to know Angel then it was with Angelus, and he had never been a walk in the park – so to speak – to begin with.

She watched as he took a deep breath and as it seam like he had come to a decision he locked his gaze with her, he was going to put himself out on a limb.

"I been watching, and yes I like it if that's what you're about to say judging by your smirk but that's not why I've been doing it. I've been doing it and I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I don't get...well why? Why you do this." He indicated around with his arm. "Why you're here, with me, not that I don't have anything against it." He hurried to say as she lost her smile.

"Why do you let- I mean I know you must have the urge to... well rip them apart, Lord knows Angelus do. But you don't... well react. And I just don't understand."

He walked backwards leaning against the counter leaving her at the table looking at her, pleading her with his eyes to answer him. He couldn't get it and it killed him not being able to grasp the situation, her motivation.

He began to feel nervous as the silence stretched between them. Her blue eyes giving away nothing. The only movement from her was her hand that was idly playing with her medallion.

He began to wonder if she would ever answer him and as the minutes stretched he felt his heart fall. The fire that had been building in the pit of his stomach began to reside.

Shaking her head like she had been deep in thought she turned her gaze towards him locking with his. Pushing herself away from the table she walks to him stopping only when she was inches from him.

"You know, I can feel you both. Strange, I know, but there you have it." Looking up at him she placed her hands upon his chest, rubbing small circles on the firm flesh under the material of his tank top.

"For the first time in a very long while I feel that he's content Angel, my childe is happy to have me again, and that means more to me then I think I'll ever be able to express."

Peering into Angel dark eyes, which just blinked at her, she gave him a small smile. Silence stretched between them as she seams to be waiting for something, though Angel didn't know what.

At the insistent demanding of his demon going tell her, tell her dammit, don't be so bloody selfish! in his head which quite frankly stupefied Angel who blurted to him, you´re calling me selfish, you of all- whatever, just tell her. Angelus interrupted him annoyed at Angel's incapacity to act. All right, all right, I will, just shut up!

Looking down at Darla who seams to have withdrawn herself a little at Angel's continued silence and the far off look that had entered in his eyes Angel broke the quiet before she could step out of his arms and quietly said, "He is."

The radiant smile that she in turn bestowed on him warmed him to his core and he hugged her tight as she wrapped her arms around his waist, but looking over her head he couldn't help but let his smile slip a little as he contemplated what she had said.

He steadily refused to listen to his demon groan as he slipped into brood-mode.

At Darla's quiet words against his chest his attention drew to her once again. "You know that's not the only reason."

"No?" he murmured into her golden hair.

"No, it's not. I still remember, you know, what happened." As she stepped back Angel looked at her and asked confusedly, "Happened?"

"When you tried to save me, I saw and I felt you among other things, I told you that that night. Angel, I don't know why and I don't know how, but- but I fell in love with you then. I didn't realize it then but I know now that's what I did."

Afraid that he would interrupt her she hurriedly continued, "I have brought nothing but pain to you in the past but still, you loved me, I know it's not the same way that I do but still-"

Angel placed a finger against her lips quieting her down. Gazing into his eyes, and seeing the warmth in then, it brought tears into her own.

Cupping her face between his big palms he leant his forehead against hers, "I love you Darla." A simple sentence, but it meant the world for her.

Following the gentle curves of her shoulders Angel caressed the skin as he took hold of her hands. He let his lips ghost over hers barely kissing her and as she smiled he slipped his tongue out and let it pass over her full lips luring an amused chuckle form her.

Taking a step back he tugged at her hands his own smile firmly in place. She took a step towards him freeing one hand to take a hold of him but he evaded her easily and captured her hand again.

He tugged at her more firmly and as she stumbled against his broad frame his aroma assaulting her senses she closed her eyes and could barely repress the urge to purr.

"Come on." His soft voice whispered against her ear, making shiver run down her spine.

Angel began walking backwards pulling her with him. Looking up at him she slowly followed him.

"What about-?"

"Shhhh..."Angel placed his finger against her mouth silencing her while he shook his head indicating that he didn't what to hear it.

"Just follow me."

There was no mistaking the message in his eyes as they were dark with passion, lust and above all love.

Silently he took her out of the kitchen; pass the lobby, up the stairs and into their shared suite. Turning around Angel closed the door and locked it before returning to where Darla had walked standing in the middle of what is suppose to be the sitting room. She followed his every smooth move as he stalked to her.

Angel sucked in his breath as he took her in standing there in a sea of silvery moonlight. The drapes were pulled apart from the wide windows letting mother Luna shine her blessing over two of her precious children.

Angel had to blink rapidly to prevent the tears from coming; she was that beautiful, even Angelus was reverently quiet taking her in. Walking out of the deep shadows Angel joined Darla in the light.

"What now?" she whispered against his lips as she sank into his embrace.

"Shhhh"

Caressing her shoulder blades Angel took her small hand into his and rested his head against her and silently started to sway. For a moment a frown appeared on Darla before she realized what he wanted.

"There is no music, love." She murmured against his chest.

"Yes there is. Just listen."

Within moments she was lulled into the magical moment and began to sway with him and when Angel began to dance she followed without hesitation.

In and out they danced around the silvery moonlight, into the deepest shadows of the room and out again to the clearest floor. Slowly, quietly they danced forever.

But as with everything even forever has it's limits and they stopped, standing before the open double doors of the bedroom. Darla leaned against him breathing deeply as Angel caressed her arms.

"I love you." she murmured against his white top.

"I love you."

Directing her towards the bed Angel began to slip her straps from her shoulder rubbing his thumbs in small circles against her collarbone. Stepping back he watched as the dress fell to the floor exposing her in all her glory. He only arced amused his eyebrow at her lack of lingerie. Darla, smirking, spread her arms out and beckoned him forward.

With one swift movement Angel removed his top and steeped forward forcing Darla to step back. As her knees came in contact with the bed Angel lifted his hand and with one gentle push made her fall backwards.

From her position Darla gazed appreciably at the evidence of his arousal. Sitting up Darla took a hold of the waistband while Angel released her hair from the ribbon re-arranging it around her shoulder as during the time she been with him she had let it grow longer.

She couldn't prevent the purr from coming forth when he began to massage her scalp bringing forth shivers of pleasure. Lending forward Darla darted her tongue out and licked the skin before her and as she planted small kisses over his belly she removed the restraining material that was his pants.

Leaning back she looked at Angel standing there erect and proud, there was no modesty in her boy tonight.

Letting the pants pool around his ankles Angel stepped out of them and as he pushed Darla further back onto the bed he knelt between her spread legs on the bed settling comfortable as he began to kiss her passionately.

He felt her nails rack down his spine rising red welts. He began to pant as the fire in him erupted full force and he felt like he would drown in it if he didn't find something to anchor him. Darla bit him on his earlobe to bring his focus back to her.

"Stay with me." She huskily whispered.

"Always."

And with that Angel let the fire in him erupt and engulf them both as he demonstrated his deep love for her in one of the many ways two beings could do.

Time had flown and they were both panting with deep very necessary breath, perhaps not to live, when Angel rolled his weight off her.

He laid his head on the pillow beside her brushing the damped strands off her face as she slowly came down her height. Soon she turns her head around and they gaze into each other's eyes mere inches from one another. Turning to her side so that she laid facing him she caressed his chest.

At his soft purring she quietly chuckled. She could see that there was something on his mind by the intensity he was now directing at her.

Caressing her check, down her neck and shoulder and over her arm he settled his hand over her and stilled it above his heart.

"Darla, there something I want to ask you..." trailing off he lent forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"What about?" she murmured against those hovering lips. As his eyes darkened with a muried emotions she knew she would have lost her breathe had she had any by what she could read in them. _He is not going to...? _

"I love you." He said pausing to take a deep breath as he brushed away the sweat drops gathered on her brow. "I want to spend my eternity with you. I want - I mean, would you be my mate?"

"Wha..." Never had she been so surprised. "Are you asking-Angel have you any idea what it means?"

Taking her hand he lift it up to his face and nuzzled into it as amused if yet nervous chuckles vibrating up his throat.

"Oh I know, Darla. Angelus has been _very _explicit about it."

"Angelus? Do you mean he too..."

"Yes, he's been wanting to do it for a long time. But this goes for both of us."

She was so confused she didn't know how to act. But at Angel's squeeze of her hand and his fearful eyes, _fearful? Why is he fearful, does he think I might not...oh. _

"Darla?"

Squeezing his hand back she smiled at him briefly kissing him.

"Yes, Angel I would very much love to."

"Really!?" he was un-doubtfully relieved to hear that judging by his expression, which was flooded, by shock, disbelief, joy.

Chuckling Darla nodded and repeated, "Yes."

She gave one undignified squeak when Angel suddenly sat up on the bed hopping to his knees and drag her up too, hugging her with a force that made her loose the oxygen in her lungs.

She would have said same very chosen words had it not been for him planting kisses all over her face.

After a while he stopped and taking hold of his broad shoulder she lent back and spoke to him, "Calm now?"

"Hmmm." She heard coming from him buried at the side of her neck.

"Good. So when are we going to do this?"

Lifting his head from her he asked, "What about now?"

"Now?"

"Hmmm."

"OK."

Smiling he kicked the sheet to the end of the bed and tug her so that she knelt on the middle of it. Crawling towards the nightstand he ignores as she passed her hand over his back and down.

Opening the drawer he pulled out a wooden box and sat it over the flat surface of the nightstand opening it, reviling a silver blade with strange intricate designs with an ivory handle.

He heard her soft wistle and turning his head to the side she saw her peeking over his shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is? My, you have been thinking of it."

"I like being prepared, you know that."

Turning around so that he faced her he crawled to her and knelt so that she was between his legs. Lifting his hands he caressed the sides of her face lovingly. As she grasped his hands in hers he lent forward and kissed her.

"Shall we begin?"

"Let's do this."

Looking around the bedroom and out the double doors he could see the moonlight shine in with a force that cast everything into its silver hue. Taking a deep breath he returned his attention towards her and letting go of her face he intertwined their fingers together resting them on the bed beside them.

"I, Liam Keith O´Brennagan of the clan Aurelius, master and Child, blessed be I, Luna, grace me as I renounce my independency and bound me with thee and thee bride."

Letting go of her he turned around and took hold of the blade resting in its velvet encased box on the nightstand. He then turned back so that he was facing her again and briefly squeezed her hand before lifting the blade and putting the tip against the skin above Darla's heart and barely pierced it.

He felt her hands on his thighs as it ran smoothly over them massaging them. Entranced he watched the lone blood drop fall from under the blade.

Taking the blade he place it above his own heart and looking at Darla – who watched entranced at the designs that slowly began to grow as he smoothly carved into his skin, holding in the urge to grimace from the stinging pain – he began the second part of the ritual.

"I, Angelus d´Aurelius, child of Darla, grandchild of the master, blessed be I, Luna, faithful servant to your call as I renounce my independency and bound me with thee and thee bride. Of Blood to Blood cement for now and always, two become one. I choose thee, Darla d´Aurelius, Childe of the master, reborn and made Childe of Drusilla as my mate, of Blood to Blood cement for now and always."

Taking the blade from him he handed it over to Darla who took it silently. Placing the tip at the centre of the design Angel had carved into his skin she pushed lightly before taking the blood covered blade to her.

She watched the blood flowing from the wounds on Angel's chest knowing instinctively that the scar would be apparent for days to come if not weeks if the ritual was successful. Looking into his deep brown eyes she gave him a watering smile.

Even though her eyes shun and her chin quivered just a little her voice never wavered nor did her grip on the blade. Taking a breath she did her end of the ritual.

"I, Darla d´Aurelius, child of the master, reborn and made childe of Drusilla, blessed be I, Luna, faithful servant to your call as I renounce my independency and bound me with thee and thee son. Of Blood to Blood cement for now and always, two become one. I choose thee, Angelus d´Aurelius, once my child as my mate, of Blood to Blood cement for now and always."

Pausing lightly to take another breath Darla continued, "I choose thee Liam Keith O´Brennagan of the clan Aurelius, master and Child, blessed be thee by Luna, as my mate, of Blood to Blood cement for now and always."

Taking away the blade Angel put it back on the nightstand before turning towards Darla once again. Taking her face between his hands he leaned his forehead against her and murmured the ancient incantation that was the last step in the bonding ritual. He then kissed her on one cheeks then the other, on her eyes, _may we not be bound by sight_, her mouth, i _may we not be bound by speech. Of Blood to Blood cement for now and always_.

Letting his arms fall he waited for Darla and as she grasped his face between her hands he took hold of her waist pulling her even further towards him. As he had done she murmured the incantation before kissing his cheeks, on his eyes, _may we not be bound by sight_, his mouth, _may we not be bound by speech. Of Blood to Blood cement for now and always._

Angling their head they buried their face into each other sides of their neck. Both could feel as they simultaneously opened their mouth and let their true face appear, drooping their fangs.

A white light exploded behind their eyelids as they sank the fangs into the bite marks obliterating the earlier claims on them; on her it was that of the old master, on him it was that of her child. The magic held within the words would transform these new bite marks into the claiming of a mate.

Angel could feel the burning fire as the new bond between Darla and himself transform into something different. Something even more solid and profound than what he has ever experienced before and he new that this was forever.

He would never again be able to commit the same stupidity he had years prior. Not that he ever wanted to.

Retreating their fangs and swallowing the blood they licked the wounds closed. Leaning back they looked at each other and Darla would have lost her breath had she had any at the beatific smile that greeted her from Angel.

Looking down she wasn't rally surprised to see that the symbols on his chest had scared and she silently lifted her hands and put it against it. Surprised she shot her head up and just gaped at Angel. He looked confused at her but when she took a hold of his hand and placed it over the symbols on her chest realization flooded over his expression.

The place where the symbol was, the scars were warm, warmer then the rest of them anyway and it was giving away a soft pulsing beat.

Entranced they felt as it slowly began to fade, as did the warmth. With it went also their strength as the magic swapped it during the ritual and they fell sideways on the bed.

Even though they were both aroused none of them had the strength to actually act on it and instead Angel pulled Darla towards him hoping his erection would fade.

She rested her head against his chest next to the symbol, her finger gingery tracing the patterns and she lazily wondered how long they would carry the scars. Hopefully for a long time, as it would be a physical reminder of what had happened tonight.

Soon after Darla succumbed to sleep purring happily as for her she had received her fondest wish of her long life. Angel gazed down at her sleeping in his arms. He too was happy, he had a mate, granted it was Angelus mate also but he hoped that now that Angelus got what he wanted he will make his life easier since getting rid of him was going to hurt Darla as she loved both of them.

He felt like he was once again at the top of the world and that nothing could hurt them. Letting himself be pulled down into the arms of Morpheus he rejoiced in the warmth the new bond gave him.

Soon the bedroom was filled with a sound resembling the purring of two big cats but was in fact that of two happy, content vampires.

End of _ FLASHBACK_ and of part 1.

* * *

**AN: **First of all thanx for pointing that out - on how to spell SUMMARY!! - as you can see I´ve changed it. Secondly the second Part will take some time before its up but after that it should go faster as I have already written the other parts...Aaanyway have fun.


End file.
